Back in Time
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jay gets sucked into a wormhole and goes back in time, how will he get out? Read the story durr! Rated T for violence and swearing.


Hey here in this fic i use real time ya know dates like 2009 n crud, and if u don't like it don't read, flame and I'll kick ur teeth in [or maybe some other form of pain to inflict]

Our story begins with Jay in a big dogfight by himself with 6 intergalatic space pirates, Jay was by himself because Fox's ship was out of commision in a recent dogfight with the Star Wolf

Team. "Argh! Damn you bastards!" Jay yelled after getting shot at, but he quickly retaliated back by locking on a missile to one of the space pirate's ships and blasting it to smitherenes.

"Geez! Captain, Artemus is down!" yelled a pirate to his captain, "Don't worry, I got this!" yelled the captain who quickly fired a portal into the lonely space sky to which sucked Jay in like a

vaccuum on a dust bunny, "Oh Shit! What the hell is happening?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled and before he knew it his ship crashed into a field. "Ack! Where the hell am

I?" Jay wondered as he climbed out of the wreckage and walked into town, there he saw this quaint cafe and he walked in and he heard "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley and everyone on

the dance floor, and he wondered to himself, "What the hell? Since when did this become cool?" Everyone was wearing either a button down shirt and dress pants or a big dress. Jay

walked up to the counter, "Hey can I get soda?" he asked the clerk. "Sure that'll be 10 cents" replied the clerk, "10 CENTS?!" Jay yelled, "Yeah it's a damn shame, they used to be a nickel

but now everything is so overpriced nowadays" said the clerk, Jay who was astounded decided to play along, "Uhhhh... Yeah that is a shame! We should complain about this!" the clerk

looked Jay over, "Hey man what's with that weird get-up, I mean what's with the commando thing, did you come from the army?" "Yeah I come from the Cornerian army" replied Jay.

Confused the clerk looked at him, "Uhhh... I hate to break this to you but you're on Venom, far from Corneria" replied the clerk, "Isn't Venom supposed to be a desolate barren wasteland

ruled by Andross?" replied a confused Jay. "Hey! I don't talk about Corneria like that! and who the hell is Andross? What that geeky monkey kid? The day he rules Venom is the day my

grandfather will rise up and dance on Bolse!" yelled the Clerk. So Jay decided to walk around a bit and he come across this scrawn, skinny monkey. "Hello there friend, I'm Andross but you

can call me Andy!" said Andross in a nasly geeky way, Jay was really confused now. "Wait, aren't you a mad scientist?" he asked "Oh heavens no! One day I hope to become a scientist so

that my inventions will help better existence!" Andross replied. "What the hell year is this?!" asked Jay, "Buddy it's 1955" replied Andross Jay's jaw hung, "1955?! BUT VENOM AND BARREN

WASTELAND AND CORNERIA WAR AND BOOM BOOM!" Jay yelled. "Hey Pal calm down, just explain why you're like this" said Andross, "I'm from the future" Jay whispered to him. "The

Future, don't be silly in the future we'll have robot bodies and be able to shoot lasers out of our eyes and such!" laughed Andross. "No the future... and lasers and, I need a something to

drink" replied Jay, "Let me get you a soda, my treat you look like you could use one, hey barkeep! 2 sodas down here!" yelled Andross, all of a sudden without warning a big gorilla named

Butch Tanner [if you can't get who I'm spoofing you need to go out and watch movies] "Hey wimp! I thought I told you not to show your face around this place!" yelled Butch who was a

big rough and tough fella with his gang [much like an ape version of Biff Tannen] Jay got up, "Hey what are you lookin' at?!" yelled Butch, "Nothing but some fat ape with an I.Q lower than

his shoe size!" replied Jay, "Oh that is it!" yelled Butch who went to throw a punch at Jay, but because of Jay's mastering of self defense quickly grabbed Butch's arm and tossed him right

of his [Jay's] shoulder, eveyone in the cafe stopped and looked on with awe as this Fox brought down a huge muscle bound Gorilla. "You better run!" yelled Andross, "I ain't scared, trust

me" replied Jay.

Hey so that was another Star Fox fic brought to you by KingofWorlds, there will be more chapters and if you don't know by what movie I was spoofing, it was BACK TO THE FUTURE!


End file.
